Fairest of them All
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: After falling in love with the stable boy Regina is forced to marry the king and forget all about her one true love. Regina wants to choose the stable boy but tragedy gets in her way. Will poor Snow White be the cause of this heartbreak?
1. Chapter 1:My First True Love

Fairest of them All

Chapter 1: My First True Love

It was a nice sunny spring day. The grass had the morning dew still on it as it dripped from the crisp cool land. The sound of nearby dogs could be heard as birds flew from a nearby oak tree, as the birds flew and the howling of the dogs died down the sound of horse hooves could be heard in the distance.

Coming upon a hurdle, the girl sat on a dark brown horse as she prepared herself for the landing. Landing firmly on the ground she smiled to herself as she had finally done it. After countless tries Regina had finally been able to jump the hurdle without falling off.

Dressed in a baby blue riding outfit Regina was prepared to face anything that life was thrown at her. Well at least for right now anyways. Why couldn't Regina handle anything? After all she was the daughter of a well known Duke and Duchess Cora and Henry.

Regina was loved by all who knew her. The children that danced in the streets of her town loved her dearly. Even the lowest of the low loved her. She was kind to all who knew her, she never showed any curly to anyone who crossed her path. Regina was loved by all. In all truth Regina couldn't ask for a better life. However, there was something missing from her young life, something that every girl longed for, true love.

Tossing a braid behind her shoulder Regina got ready to jump again. If she could do it once surly she could do it again. Getting herself set she prepared herself for what was to come. As the horse waited for her master to tap her side she became a little disoriented and scared as he saw a copper head snake hidden within the grass. Getting up on its back legs Regina gripped the reins.

"Easy girl, easy." She told her horse as she tried to get it to calm down. Unknowing to Regina there was a praetor among her, before Regina had time to think on what to do she found herself being tossed from the horse. Flying over the head of the horse she hoped that no harm would come to her. Trying her best to protect her body and better yet her face she tried to duck and roll.

Lying on her back she did her best to move. Sitting up she found herself a little dizzy. Hearing a loud hissing sound she froze with fear. Oh how she hated snakes. Swallowing hard she saw the big fat snack coming towards her. Shutting her eyes she knew this was it she was done for.

"Oh not so fast, where do you think you are going?" came a deep voice. Opening her eyes Regina looked up and saw a rather tall figure, but the sun was blocking his face from her sight. Seeing the snake move within the man's hands he put it in a cage and locked it. "Are you alright?" the man asked. He bent down to help the young girl up.

Now Regina was face to face with the young man that had saved her life. His face was so kind looking. He looked as if he wasn't much older than herself. His eyes the color of two lily pads that sat on a crystal blue lake. His jaw line was thick as was the rest of his body. Taking his hand he pulled her to her feet. Now looking at him at full height she saw how tall he really was. His frame was at least 6'1 maybe 6'2. Weighing at least 180 maybe give or take a few. Hair the color of Beauties main, the color of a trunk of a tree, such darkness was added to it. He looked as if he were a prince from a far away land.

"Yes I'm alright," Regina answered with a smile. Looking deeper and deeper into his eyes she felt her knees go week. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"Aw yes, that is a bit odd isn't it?" the young man answered as a laugh escaped his lips. "It's Daniel and I'm assuming you are Regina," She just looked at him as if he knew something that she didn't. He laughed again. "You look upon me as if I'm mad or something. That I can assure you I am not. It is hard not to look upon someone as lovely as yourself. And as for me knowing who you are. Well let's just say everyone knows who the prettiest one in all the land is."

At hearing those words Regina blushed from embracement. He was just being nice was all? Regina was sure he said this to all of the girls he met. Walking back to the barn they began making small talk. "What brings you here?" Regina asked. Where her families personal stables were located not a lot of people knew about them.

Walking into the stable Daniel grabbed a brush. "I work here." Brushing the horse he looked back at her. She wasn't expecting that as his answer.

"Oh," was the word that left her lips.

"You seem stunned my dear." Daniel answered as he placed Beauty in her stall.

"Oh no I was just-"

"Just say it," Daniel answered as he poured water for the horse. "You are surprised that I work here? That I don't appear to be poor, that I don't look as though I belong here. I know what you are going to say. I get it a lot." Regina felt bad for thinking such things. Why of course she thought those things, but she wasn't like everyone else. She looked upon the person for who they were not by what their job was or what their title was. Why they could have the lowest of jobs and be the nicest of people.

At hearing commotion coming from within the barn Cora peaked through the stable doors and found her daughter talking to the stable boy. So that's what had been going on for a while now? But little did Cora know that the forbidden romance of her daughter and the stable boy was just beginning.

Cora wondered why Regina had been getting up before the sun and staying out far past what she was allowed to. But in all truth Regina had been practicing her riding lessons. There was no secret that was being kept, at least until now that is.

Telling Regina that he would see her later Daniel kissed her white hand and they departed. Feeling her heart do a flip Regina left with great happiness. Opening the stable door she accidently hit something or someone with it.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't-"seeing her mother standing behind the doors only then did Regina know that she was in trouble. "Mother I'm sorry I didn't know you were standing there."

"Regina, that's enough. You are coming with me and we are having a long talk with your father."

"But mother I-"Began Regina but she didn't get a chance to finish.

"No, buts now come along." Cora commanded. Following behind her mother Regina looked back only once. Only then did she see Daniel loading hay for the horses that stood outside of the barn. Looking at each other sadness filled her eyes as she knew this wasn't going to end in her favor. No it would be far worse. Far worse then what she knew it could be.

Her chance at love was gone before it had barely begun. Or was it? Could they still find a way to be together? Or would it be dashed by her parents?

**A/N: This is my first Once Upon A Time story. If you would be nice when submitting a review. Thanks:) **


	2. Chapter 2:The Engagement

Chapter 2: The Engagement

They had only just met, but Regina knew Daniel was her one and only, her other half, her hearts true desire. Day after day Regina could be found riding her horse or talking with Daniel in secret in fear that her parents might catch her. For a while it seemed as if nothing could ever tare them apart ever again. That they could handle whatever came there way, there love was stronger than anything that Regina had ever heard of. Even stronger then her mother's magic.

"Why don't you come and see me more often?" Daniel asked as a piece of wheat hung from his mouth as they sat within the hot, sticky red barn.

"I see you every day." Regina answered with a laugh as she clasped his hands within hers. "What more do you want?"

"I want you to be my wife? Mary me? Then we can be together for the rest of our lives." Daniel answered in a whisper as he looked into her lovely eyes.

Regina was stunned she didn't' know what to say. What was she thinking, of course she knew what to say? Oh, but her parents would object and then they couldn't be together…forever.

"Regina." Cora called out.

"I-I-"

"Regina!" her mother's voice got louder and louder. But the only thing that Regina could think about was the answer she was going to give him and hearing the sound of her own beating heart.

"I-must go. Mother is wondering where I am." Regina said quickly standing up. Walking towards the stable door Daniel caught her free hand. Turning her back around he held her close.

Looking down into her lovely face he couldn't help but feel that everything seemed right with the world. "I will be waiting for the answer and I will be waiting for you." With that said he gave her a kiss as her mother's shrill voice called her name once again.

"I must go," Regina told him and departed as her shadow disappeared into the bright sun light.

"Where have you been?" Cora asked as she saw her daughter appear from behind the stable door. "I've been calling your name."

"I'm sorry mother I was just putting Beauty away." Regina lied as she bit her lower lip.

"Well come along. Your father and I have something we need to talk to you about." Taking her hand he led her along like a child. A little while later dinner was ready and things were starting to turn for the worst.

"What?" Regina asked as she stood up with her hands on the wooden table of the small kitchen of the small ranch style home.

"Sweetheart, we think this is best after all-"Henry started as he knew this was devastating news to hear.

"After all, all the girls your age are married." Cora answered for her husband as she sat calmly on the other side of the table. "Now don't you think it would be nice to get married and have a family?"

"I suppose," Regina muttered as she knew this wasn't what she wanted. What she wanted was to find true love and live happily ever after just like every other girl out there.

"And besides the king has a lovely daughter I'm sure you two will get along just fine." Henry answered as he could see the hurt within his daughter's eyes.

"I won't go through with it. I won't!" yelled Regina as she fled the room in floods of tears. She was going to lead her own life, not do what her parents wished her to do. After all she was old enough to decide what she wanted and what she felt. Getting to her room Regina slammed the door shut and threw herself on her bed. Crying into the pillow she barley heard her parents coming up the stairs and soon were knocking on her door.

"You will or your father and I will disown you." Cora answered bitterly as the door flew off its hedges.

Regina sat up in disbelief. How dare they? Disowning their own daughter? How could they? "Mother, you can't." her gaze soon left her mother and went to her father. "Daddy?" she cried out.

"I'm afraid I have to go with your mother on this one princess."

"How could you?" Regina cried out as she went towards where her door once stood. "I can't take it anymore." Waving her hand Cora put a barrier in front of the door. "Mother, let me out." How she wished she had her powers now. Then she would show her mother who was boss, but then again her mother could have a house dropped on her just like.

"Not until you agree to mary the king." Cora snapped. "Oh and you should forget about that stable boy if I were you."

Feeling more tears come Regina tried everything within her power to try and stop them. Not succeeding the tears spilled over and rain down her face. Turning sharply she faced her parents. "How do you know about that?" she asked not bothering to answer the other question.

"You don't think your father and I don't know what goes on around here?" Cora asked as Henry just stood there not really knowing what to do. "I saw you with him a few weeks ago and then I knew that something was going on." Regina just stood there frozen. "Oh yes mother's know everything."

"You monster!" Regina yelled as the hot tears were now tears of pure anger towards her mother.

"Now I see who she gets the temper from." Cora answered with a small laugh not carrying that her daughter was crying before her. "Do as we tell you or we will cut you off forever."

"Fine, I'll go through with it. Now will you please let me out?" Regina cried as she knew she had finally had enough.

"That's my little girl." Waving her hand the barrier came down.

Running from the room Regina ran from the house. Where to go? There had to be somewhere she could go. Looking around franticly she finally knew where to go. Running with all her might Regina ran to the stable. "Daniel, Daniel." She yelled out. Throwing the stable door open she found him tending the animals.

"What is it?" he asked as he threw the hay down. Running into his arms she cried against him. She refused to let go, she refused to believe that her world was being shattered and all in one day. Life wasn't fair, but with love it should be. Love is so tender that it should be handled with care, but no it was dashed just like that and her parents hadn't even asked her how she felt about such a matter.

"Oh, Daniel, it's awful." Regina said as she chocked on a sob. "Mother and Daddy, are making me Mary the king." Daniel was stunned at hearing those words. "But I don't want to; I want to be with you forever."

Holding on tight to her Daniel ran a hand through her dark brown hair as it ran down her back. Poor thing after all they had gone through. After all the time they had spent together and have all of this time they finally realized that they loved one another and now-now it was being taken away from them. "Don't cry my love I'm here. We will think of some way to make this right." Kissing her forehead he still held her close as he could still hear her muffled cries of a broken heart.

"They told me that if I didn't mary him that they would disown me."

"They can't, they wouldn't." Daniel yelled as his blood began to boil.

"They can and will." Regina corrected him as he rubbed the back of his hand across her cheek to get the excess tears. "I know not to try mother's temper. She once had the neighbor boy turned into a snail and it was all because of a misunderstanding. Oh if I had my powers now I would-I would put her in her place. I can't stand it another minute."

"I know you can't darling, but you have to go with your parents wishes."

Regina looked up into his eyes with bewilderment. "How can you say such a thing? Your-your agreeing with them,"

"I'm only doing so because as their daughter you have to obey them, no matter what they tell you to do." A pain in his heart came as he knew this wounded his love dearly. "Do I want this to take place no. In fact I think it's absurd on what they are making you do. But I cannot change that and neither can you." Holding her close Daniel could hear the sound of footsteps in the distance. "You must go. I will see you at sundown." Hurrying to get back to work he grabbed a pail of water. But sadly as the two young lovers went their different ways there would never be that meeting at sundown.

Seeing a shadow over take her own Regina turned around. "Come Regina, we are ready to leave." Cora answered as the carriage door was thrown open.

"Leave, no, but we can't." Regina cried.

"Regina, do not question my orders," Cora snapped her fingers as she could tell things were going to have to go the hard way. "Do I have to have you made into a cricket like last time?"

"No," Regina's voice lowered as her eyes fell to the ground. This was it she would never be happy as long as she lived. Her chance of happiness was gone. Getting into the carriage she managed to look out the window one final time to find Daniel doing the same. Their eye's met as if in a dream. Putting her hand to her lips Regina blew him a sad, but heartfelt kiss for it would be one of their very last. Catching it Daniel put it in his pocket for safe keeping. He would hold it close to his heart just as he had vowed to do with her very own.

A little over a day later after the dusty roads and a chill night the three of them had arrived at the rather large castle. Helping her out Regina looked up at the cream colored building. Moss was growing up the palace tower as lovely stain glass windows covered inches of the palace. It looked as if something out of a dream. Something Regina found herself dreaming about quite often.

"This way my lady," a boy around eighteen said as he started walking towards the wooden bridge. He looked an awful lot like Dainel. His kind brown eyes with those muscles and Regina was for sure there was a kind heart hidden within those servants' clothes. At thinking of those things brought tears to her eyes and a sob left her lips.

"Is everything alright my lady?" the young man asked as they walked through a door leading into the castle.

"She's just excited that's all." Cora answered with a fake smile. Turning back around the boy led them farther into the castle. Speaking in a low but hissing tone Cora's voice filled Regina's ears. "Stop that crying this instant. That boy is long gone. He doesn't care about you. I'm sure he's left to find a new life for himself and a new love." But Daniel would stay there waiting for Regina until his dying day.

That did it the many salty tears spilled over. Big round drops ran down Regina's warm cheeks. Taking out a white lacy handkerchief she took them away just as her dreams and hopes of being with Daniel were as well. This was her new life now. It couldn't be with him. No matter how hard she tried no matter how hard she wanted to believe it. It wasn't going to happen.

"Your majesty Cora, Henry and their daughter Regina are here to see you."

"Send them in please," the king said as he cleared his through. Coming through the door all three of them bowed to the king as he stood up. Looking at the girl on his right he smiled to her. So this would be his new bride. So young so lovely, what a mother she would make for Snow White.

Meanwhile the little girl of twelve years old looked at her new mother to be, however, unknowing to this little one that this woman was to be her new mother and the woman who would ruin her life forever.

The woman was very pretty, very pretty indeed. Her raven hair matched her dark eyes as her skin was almost the color of Snows name. The woman was dressed in a very elegant gown. She looked as if she was going to a ball of some kind. Maybe even a Christmas ball, but it was too far away to be Christmas. What could be going on? Snow thought as she tried to figure out what this woman wanted?

"Snow, will you come here please?" King Leopold asked his daughter as he held out his hand to her. Smiling her lovely smile Snow took his hand. Stepping up to him she waited for him to speak.

"What is it father?" she asked as she found that he hadn't said anything else. Her lovely blue eyes looked from her father to this woman she had no idea about.

"Snow, this is Regina." Leopold answered as he waved his free hand towards the woman that stood on his right. "And that is Cora and Henry her parents."

"It's nice to meet you," Snow said politely as she curtsied to the woman. "All of you." Regina returned a kind smile to the child, but deep down her own heart was breaking as she prepared to become the kings new wife.

"Snow, Regina is going to become part of the family." Leopold answered as he looked from Regina to Snow.

"Oh, I've always wanted a big sister." Snow answered back with a big smile. This was going to be great. Finally someone she could play with and have fun with.

"No, no sweetheart," Leopold laughed as he found his daughters comment funny. "You don't understand I've asked Regina to marry me."

The smile fell from Snow's face. Mary? But, what about her mother? Had he forgotten all about her? What she looked like? How nice and sweet she was. Snow was only three when she was killed in the nearby woods by thieves. They didn't even have the heart to spear her mother's life just what she could give them. If only she would have gone along with her then maybe she could have done something. Yeah right, she was three! What could a three year old have done? Sat there and cry for their bleeding mother. That's what she would have done. Feeling her hand fall from her father's Snow backed away with horror. Turning from her father she ran from his sight and from Regina's.

"Snow, Snow," Leopold cried out as he could hear the little feet hit the floor. "I'm sorry normally she isn't like this. You see I lost my first wife when Snow was just three. She was killed in the woods."

Regina felt bad for him and for the child. Even though her parents had hard heads on them she was happy that she still had both of them. "Let me talk to her." She rested a hand on his shoulder. Her parents just looked on as if they were seeing something they had never seen before.

"I must warn you she doesn't take to new faces very well." King Leopold answered back as hurt filled his eyes, but he was great full that she wanted to give this a shot.

Walking off in the way Snow ran Regina followed the sound of small feet heading down the different corridors. Soon however, the footsteps stopped. Walking a little farther through the cold, but friendly castle Regina soon heard small cries coming from behind a closed door. Stepping up to the door she pressed her ear to hear well. Hearing the sobbing and soon a small voice, "Mother, I wish you were here." At hearing those words Regina knew she could never replace her real mother, but she could at least care and love the child like a mother would do.

Backing up Regina knocks on the door. "Go away," cries the little girl.

"Please let me come in. I want to talk to you." Regina answers as her hand rest on the door handle. Not answering her Snow stays quiet. Opening the door Regina finds the child sitting on her very large princess bed. Coming over she sits next to Snow. "Snow, I wanted to let you know I will never try to replace your mother. In fact no one can do that. I know it must have been a terrible lose for you and for that I'm sorry."

The little girl was very pretty. Her skin was so white it didn't seem possible for a human to have that light of skin. While her hair was as black as night and her eyes were the color of the sea and lips as red as blood. Regina could see why they called her Snow White. "Do you remember much about your mother?" Regina asked. She didn't want to be nosey or anything.

The little girl nodded her head. "Yes, she was so kind to everyone even to the animals. It was no wonder that her and father fell in love as quick as they did. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss her." A tear ran down her young white face as she was recapping about her mother. Taking out her handkerchief she handed it to the girl. Taking it she dabbed her eyes with it. "Thank you,"

"I know you don't want a new mother, but I'm going to try my very best to be the mother that has been missing for so long. For starters why don't you pick out something for us to do?" Sliding off the bed Snow White walked across her very large room. While she was gone Regina's eyes wondered around the room. Pink walls lined out the room with a few pictures here and there. Toys lay all over the floor. A large closet sat up against the east wall. What girl wouldn't want a room like that? Regina did when she was younger.

Coming back over to her Snow handed her a big book of fairy tales. Taking the book Regina looked at it. Why it had been quite a while since she had read one of those. Snow sat quietly next to her waiting for her to start. But there was one little thing that needed done, "Which story do you want me to read to you?"

The little girl pointed to a name. "Cinderella," So Cinderella it was. Opening to the story Regina began the tale. Before long the story was over and Regina noticed that Snow White had fallen asleep. Poor thing it sure had been a tiresome day for her. Shutting the book Regina put her to bed. This would what would take place every night for the rest of her life, putting her to bed, playing with her, talking to her-and…being a mother to her.

Walking over to the door Regina looked once more at the sleeping child as she prepared to shut the door. This was her new life and-her new daughter.

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter. So Regina has a bond with little Snow White. Do you think it will last? Review please:) **


End file.
